


Starco Discovers Starco

by TheSkepticPotato



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, F/M, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkepticPotato/pseuds/TheSkepticPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco had been bored out of his mind on a sunny Saturday morning and decided to look himself up on the internet, and inexplicably stumbled upon 500+ stories of…. Well, stories of him and Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starco Discovers Starco

"Fanfiction?" Star Butterfly wondered out loud on what the actual heck is a fanfiction. "Is that some sort of human thing people do here on earth?"

Marco shushed her and ignored her question because he was too busy scrolling down on the website under the category of "Star vs. the forces of Evil". Turns out that about an hour earlier, Marco had been bored out of his mind on a sunny Saturday morning and decided to look himself up on the internet, and inexplicably stumbled upon 400+ stories of…. Well, stories of him and Star.

"What the heeeeeeck?" was all Marco could manage at the time.

There were so many varieties of made-up stories about Marco and his best friend, ranging from cute and fluffy ones to adult-rated ones which made Marco a little bit uneasy. What kind of decent human being would come up with stuff like these? Marco thought to himself. It was a really weird Saturday.

"Marco! Come oooooooon show me what you're doing. All I've done was stand from a distance and wonder about what you're doing!" with that, Star trudged towards the chair Marco was sitting on and shoved him slightly which made him fall off his seat and the princess of Mewni began to look at the computer screen herself.

Star's expression turned from a curious and infuriated frown to a giddy and slightly weirded out smile as she read what Marco had been reading.

Marco stood up and got a chair since Star took his and sat beside Star so that they could both see what other weird wonders the people in this site had wrote about them.

"What? We haven't kissed yet! Have we?" Star said as she pointed the part where they were allegedly making out in a couch with pillows and blankets while they were all snuggled up and appreciating each other's presence. Marco, in turn, read the portion of the story Star's been pointing at. "Wow, these people have quite colorful imaginations to the point that they almost made us make babies…." Marco said quietly 'cause he didn't want the girl beside him to hear what he just said but unfortunately she did and smirked at him.

Star was about to tell Marco if he did want to start a family with her she would gladly agree to it but decided not to. It would make things more awkward… Star thought. She dismissed the argument inside her brain and continued reading the fanfiction.

The two teenagers spent the next 2 hours reading and skimming through stories about them while they laughed and occasionally feel like they did want some of these fanfictions to happen to them, but didn't want to admit it as it would make both of them feel weird. They were only 14, for goodness' sake.

Besides, Star and Marco's parents weren't in to the idea of being grandparents at quite an early age.

But despite the situation, Star and Marco did enjoy reading made-up tales about them.

They felt amused and satisfied at the same time, grinning and snickering about their cheesy endings in the stories.

Star began to feel tired and started to yawn and stretch her arms upward. She slightly slapped her cheek to alert herself to avoid feeling drowsy and stood up from her seat.

"Well, that was a good way to spend a Saturday with your best friend," Star ruffled Marco's hair at the last two words. "Especially when you 'spend it with the one you love'." Star quoted from one of the fanfictions they've read as the two laughed heartily.

Marco stood up too. "It's still weird, though. Why's it that almost every story ends with us kissing? Not that I wouldn't want to kiss you-" Marco stopped abruptly and covered his mouth to avoid any more words slipping out and mentally karate chopped himself. UGH WHY DID I SAY THAT!? I LIKE JACKIE, I LIKE JACKIE, I LIKE JACKIE, I LIKE JACKIE, he repeated the phrase ' I like Jackie' again and again because he wanted to divert his imagination from kissing Star to kissing Jackie.

"I'M SORRY!" Marco exclaimed as he ran out the door to head outside and get some fresh air to clear his thoughts, leaving Star stunned for a moment.

So… there's gonna be a chance that Marco would kiss me? Pfft, wha- STAR! SNAP OUT OF IT! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! UGH! Star thought while repeatedly slapping herself in the face because as much as possible, she would like to stay out of romance for a bit. She's had a bad one with Tom, and she didn't want to mess it up with Marco. But, like what the writer of this story said a while ago, they were only 14 and it'd be weird (in my opinion) if they would do sloppy make-out sessions in a pillow fort. Maybe, just maybe, the day will come when they could do it. Not for the entertainment of the people circling around them, but because of true love.

After all, their souls were bound together by the Blood Moon.

Star ran out of the room and followed Marco where she found him sitting on the porch when she made the mistake of opening the door a little too quick and hurt Marco a little bit on the back as he was leaning on the door.

When she realized her mistake she gasped and said sorry as she stepped out and helped Marco up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I should've been careful and-" Marco cut her off with "it's okay" with a calm voice as he held her shoulders firmly to keep her from squirming too much. "I shouldn't have overreacted. Pfft, it was just fanfiction." Marco assured her. "And I should've been more careful on my words a while ago… sorry." Marco apologized as he looked down and blushed a little bit, embarrassed by his choice of words and his actions.

"hehe, yeah, me too…" Star replied sheepishly, slightly blushing and looked down too.

They just stood there for a good 10 seconds when Marco decided to break the silence. "Hey, wanna go back inside and eat some nachos?" he offered. Star perked up and had a flashy grin as she held Marco's hand and went inside so that she could watch him make those glorious nachos with an excessive amount of cheese. "YOU KNOW I DO! Let's goooooo!"

With that, they spent the rest of the day eating triangle food, as Star called it, and lounged around the couch watching whatever movie was on. It was a pretty great day, despite the numerous amounts of fanfiction about them circulating around the internet, their friendship still remained strong. And guess what? Star and Marco actually had quite fun reading fanfiction.

Speaking of….

"Hey... you still haven't answered my question!" Star inquired, remembering her question in the beginning of this story. Marco looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You still haven't told me what a fanfiction is!"

"oh."

"Well?"

Marco began to think of a good answer to her question and before it took too long, he came up with a sensible one.

"Well Star, a fanfiction is basically just a literary piece written by people to show and express their thoughts and possible or impossible outcomes of a certain show, book, movie, or whatever. It's like art, but it's written." Marco answered with a smile as Star nodded in understanding.

"Alrighty then." Just then, Star thought of a crazy idea.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey….. why don't we write a fanfiction about US?" Star said with a big grin on her face.

Marco already knew how this would end up, and it would end up pretty darn messy and bad. He gave a nervous chuckle as he thought of a way out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D


End file.
